The Secret Life of a Strange Girl
by Scar13tt-Ivy Lochary
Summary: It's about Scarlett. She was abandoned in a house in Pennsylvania, U.S.A. She's your average, geeky, music living, darkness loving American teen, until she starts having dreams. She is sent to live in her place of birth, Ireland, where she meets some new friends and enemies and discovers the dark secrets of her past...


**The Secret Journal of a Very Strange Girl**

**Part 1: Beginnings**

PROLOGUE

**It was a cold wet day as I left; it described how I felt perfectly. I was leaving my home. I'd lived there since as long as I could remember. They told me I was abandoned, but they were wrong. I had started to have these strange dreams. They had gotten a mysterious phone call from a mysterious caller. When everyone else had gotten their Christmas vacation, I had gotten a new home…**

Day 1:

A LIFE LEFT BEHIND

December 12th

"**Hurry up Scarlett, you don't want to miss your flight do you?"** called Amy. "Be right there!" I called back. I was going to miss this place; I lived here since I was very young. This is my home, where I learned to ride a bike, where I wake up and go to sleep everyday, where my family is. I am not happy about leaving, though there is no sense dwelling. I suppose I should say goodbye. 'Bye Michelle, bye Brad. I'm gonna miss you guys so much,' after I said each goodbye I gave everyone a hug, grabbed my bags and got in the car with Amy. It took us two hours to drive to dullas. I sat in the back seat of the black land rover. It was a long silent drive. It was an awkward silence, the kind you get after you screw up big time or when someone has died. It was like torture. Eventually it was too unbearable and Amy turned on the radio. It fizzed and crackled for awhile then started playing dreary rainy music. It really didn't help…

When we get there we stood in line to get checked in, it took what seemed like forever but I eventually made it. We went up and got some dinner from one of the airport cafés. We didn't eat much; we just cried silently and picked at our food. We went down and they walked me to the security checkpoint. We agreed to write and call and all that and Amy gave me a small bag full of gifts from everyone. I promised to call when I got there to let them know I'm safe and thanked them for the surprises. I managed not to cry until I left them and I headed to my gate…

When I reached my gate I still had an hour left so I walked over to some of the shops. I went to a couple of bookshops looked at some books and then walked over to a strange shop that sold space food and bought three packs of freeze dried ice-cream. I ate the cookies 'n' cream one and got ready to board. Would the disabled and families with children of gate B45 please board their flight," boomed a voice over the loudspeaker. I count as a child (minus the family) so I started to board with all the other people. I made my way through the mess of people and took my seat at C13 next to the window. We still had a while till take off so I took out my small bag of surprises and looked through them. I found a necklace, thirteen bags of pop rocks, and a bag of Hershey's chocolate, a class yearbook, a camera, a photo album and a scrapbook. I was really going to miss my friends. I did my best not to cry but it was in vain…

A brown-haired girl who was maybe a bit younger then I sat down next to me. "Hi, I'm Lauryn;" she said "Is this your first trip away from home? Its mine, I'm really excited to see my parents again. What about you?" she Continued. "I don't have any parents. I'm not on a trip I have to move to Ireland." I replied. "Oh are you going to live with your family here then?" she asked.

"I don't have any family. Well, not that I know of anyway." I Told her. She seemed less chatty after that. Everyone always is…

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, please prepare to take off. We are going to Dublin airport we should arrive at about seven o'clock their time. If you have any questions please ask your airhostess. Now would you please turn your attention to your screens for a brief safety film? Thank you for flying with us." I belted up, looked out the window and prepared to bid farewell to my old life as the plane got higher and higher. 'Scarlett, if you don't have any family in Ireland why are you going?' asked Lauryn. 'I was born there. I was told my parents died and had me sent to be raised in the States.'

'Wow, that's really sad.'

'I turned out ok though. Just a bit different,'

'What's your family like then?' I quickly change the subject...

I arrived in Dublin at 6 am. I put my watch forwards five hours. I grabbed my bags and said goodbye to lauryn and got her email address and phone number. After the long silence on the plane we got to know each other a bit and I really started to like her. We got ready to file out the plane and walked out into to the cold, misty air of my new home…

I went through customs and immigration, it took about three hours. Afterwards I went up stairs and got breakfast in _McDonalds_. I went outside and waited to get a bus to the city. I finally got one about an hour later. When we got to the city I walked around for a bit and made my way to the shops. I looked around and got some lunch. Eventually I got tired so I took a look at my map to see where I had to go. It was a town called Killenkere in County Cavan. I got a bus to Virginia in Cavan which was expensive and took forever. When I got there I had to walk to a small village called _An Coillte_, which was about half an hour away, I finally made it at 7:13 pm. I was there at last…

I looked around. From what I could see in the twilit night, _Ard na Coillte _was surrounded by forest to the north, fields and gardens to the south, a lake to the east and an ancient looking cobble-stone path leading into a small group of houses and shops. There was a large gate blocking the entrance, I tried to open it but it was locked.

A pale boy stepped out from the shadows holding an old fashioned lantern in one hand and a key in the other. He was dressed in all dark colours and wore a long dark cloak. 'You Scarlett' asked the boy. I nodded. He unlocked the gate silently and started walking, beckoning for my follow. We walked to a small house, number 13, and he gave me a key. Finally he talked "this is your house, we hope you like it. There is a fully stocked fridge and a bed waiting for you. There will be a local council meeting tomorrow at 9 am; they would like you to appear before them. Goodnight." And with that he glided down the cobblestone path, cloak billowing in the wind…

I must admit, that going before the local council seemed unnerving. I mean, there is obviously a reason they took me into this town but what? I tried to put that behind me and I unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. I stop in the hallway open mouthed. It was beautiful, black carpets and cherry wood flooring. Heavy black curtains hung over the large window. On a side table near the door there was a small box, inside there was a beautiful crucifix necklace and a note that read, _happy 13__th__ birthday. We were asked to give this to you. Welcome to Ard Na Coillte. _After that I walked upstairs to find my room…

Once I got there it was plain to see which room was mine. There was a sign that read Scarlett's room. I open the door to see my new bedroom. It had a scarlet red double bed, a cherry wood desk and bedside table, black painted walls and deep red curtains hung over west facing windows. It had been a long day but now its time to turn in for tonight…

Day 2:

THE MEETING

December 13th

I woke early in the morning and got out of bed. I opened the curtains and looked at the dreary weather today had brought forth. I walked over to my bag of clothes and pulled out my old black dress and I laced up my docs and ran down stairs for breakfast. I made eggs, sausages and a glass of cranberry juice singing silently to my self _Happy Birthday To me _as I went. When I finished that I made my way to the meeting and prepared myself for what lay ahead…

I walked into an old Georgian looking building and was directed to waiting room. The notice at the door said town hall. It was up on a hill, you could see every part of the town from the lake at the east to the gardens to the south the forest to the north and the ancient cobblestone path. In the waiting room I sat there in silence staring at the ceiling, praying that everything would work out here…

At last my name was called to go in. I expected to enter a small room with a desk with plastic chairs in front of it. As I approached the door I knew instantly I was wrong. There was a large oak door; on it was a sign that said _MEETING ROOM_ in big brass letters. I heard the people inside arguing about something. I heard my name being mention. I put my ear to the large door. I heard a man say. 'She deserves to know the truth.' 'Perhaps, but what if we are wrong and she is not one of us?' said a woman. Another male voice, 'What if we wait for the right time to tell her,' I was curious and wanted to find out more but I knew that I obviously wasn't supposed to hear that. I knocked on the massive door. 'Enter.' called a woman's voice. I opened the door and walked inside.

'What is your name girl?' asked the lady who called me in. 'My name is Scarlett Ma'am. I don't have a last name.' I told her. 'Tell us about yourself then Scarlett,' asked one of the men. 'Not meaning any disrespect but I find it will be easier to tell you more about myself if you tell me who you are.' I said. 'Alright then. My name is Susannah, the woman to my right is Anna, the man on the left is Michael and the man to his left is Bran,' Said Susannah, with an amused look on her face.

I tell them what I know about myself; how I was abandoned as a baby and grew up in America in the house I was left at. Then I told them of the strange dreams I had. There was a baby with its parents at a playground, and then suddenly these people covered in black shadows jump out and attack them. The parents are left for dead and the baby is hurt but alive. It is taken by one of the attackers and wrapped in a red blanket and dropped on a doorstep. After that I wake up.

There was another dream that is a bit more recent; there was a girl who looked just like me, but at the same time looked nothing like me, in a strange kind of way. The dreams were very dark and quite hazy. The girl was always surrounded by the same people who were as hazy as the girl, there were two boys; one was sallow with fair hair and the other pale with long, dark hair. There were also two girls one was blonde, another pale with brown hair tied up in a braid. She was being hunted by people who were trying to kill her for some unknown reason. I don't know what it is but it must be important 'cuz they give it all they got but she always gets away.

'They are probably nothing. The second one is a bit like Amy told me I was found so it was probably my imagination,' I tell them. The stay silent then start to whisper amongst them until I was told I could leave and was handed a letter.

After I left I decided to have a look around my new home. I walk around and saw a playground. I walked a bit more then saw some shops near the lake. I walked in to take a look. It was nice. They had food and sweets and clothes and everything. I walked up to the counter to ask the guy if they had any books. He looked familiar, like he was part of a memory. He was a tall boy, pale with long, dark brown hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans with black Converse; _I guess I won't stand out too much in this town._ I thought silently to myself. 'Aren't you a bit young to work here?' I ask the boy at the counter. 'Yes, normally, but I'm filling in for my lazybones brother.' He replied nonchalantly. 'Are there any books here?' I asked shyly. 'Yeah, they are over next to the DVDs.' He replied. After selecting one I thought looked good I went back to the same guy to pay.

'So you must be the new girl.' He replied in a cool voice. 'How did you know?' I asked. 'I know everyone in the town; I help with gate watch.' He told me. 'So was it you who let me in?' I asked him. 'Probably,' He said. 'No one comes in or goes out of that gate without talking to us first.' 'That seems a bit extreme doesn't? I mean its not like anyone is going to anything bad is going to happen if we come and go freely.' I replied. 'Could it?' I add curiously.

'You obviously have a lot to learn.' He told me mischievously. A lady behind me cleared her throat. 'I better get back to work before I get fired. Good luck.' He said. 'Wait! Before I go, tell me. What's your name?' I ask him. 'Alex. And yours is…' He said. 'My name is Scarlett, Goodbye.' I told him as I walked out the door onto the smooth cobble-stone path and made my way home for some lunch. _I wonder what he is talking about_...

As I made my way home I thought about what had happened today; themeeting_, _talkingto Alex not to mention all of the weird stuff I've heard. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise where I was walking, which was right into a fair-haired boy. He was about my age. 'Oops. Sorry about that.' I apologised. 'It's okay. You must be new here. I'm Conn. What's your name?' He said. 'Do I really stick out that much? You are the second person to say that today. My name is Scarlett.' I told Conn. 'we have a small community here; when someone new comes it's hard not to notice them.' He told me. 'How are you settling in?' 'Alright I suppose, my new house is really nice.' 'Where do you live?' he asked. 'Number 13, I just moved in last night.' I told him. 'Cool, I'll see you around then?' he half asked half told me. 'Ya, see you around. Bye.' And with that we left in opposite directions…

When I got home I decided to sort out my bedroom for a while, thoughts buzzing around in my head. What is in that letter, what do I have to learn about myself, are the other people my age here and what is Alex talking about what is there to learn about this town? I pondered for a while. Well, there is one question I can answer. I grabbed the letter, ripped it opened and read it. It was another summons, for some reason they were taking me to a doctor; _TOMORROW__**!**_ What's that all about? I suddenly realised how hungry I was so I went downstairs to check the fridge. I threw something together and when everything was done I sat down to eat my dinner and read my new book.

After awhile I decided to explore upstairs for a bit. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary until I reached the far end of the hall. There was a door in the ceiling. I opened it and a ladder came down. _An attic,_ I thought as I climbed up the steps curiously. Up there was empty and dusty. What caught my eye were the huge windows that lead onto the roof. I climbed up and sat down when I reached the top. I expected to only see the peek of the roof but I was wrong. There was a flat space big enough for two or three people. 'Wicked,' I said to myself as I settled myself down. It was tilted slightly so the rain would slide down but the people wouldn't. I sat down and took a look…

It was getting dark and the moon and the stars were coming out. I decided to lie on my back to see the sky better. I have always loved stars but where I used to live there weren't that many in the sky. Here how ever, the stars looked endless. There weren't many places where there weren't stars. The moon looked red and full, it was beautiful. I looked for Constellations for a bit until I heard something. It sounded like something was outside. I looked down and saw something in the darkness. It was a huge dog with straw brown fur. I stared at it, it stared at me. Then with a short, soft howl, it was off into the forest…

What was that? I thought to myself. It was a rather large dog, maybe even a young wolf, it was light in colour but still, whatever it was it was weird. It was very different to any animal I've seen before. It sort of pacified me when I heard it howl, like all the anxiety was gone. I don't know why. Maybe it was like whale songs, they are supposed to calm people down aren't they? Maybe wolves could do the same thing. Maybe or maybe not...

I head to bed, get in my purple pyjamas with black bats on them. I check my watch since I have no clocks. _I'm going to have to get some things._ It's already 12:47 AM. Wow, I was outside for a long while. I fall soundly and deeply asleep…

Day 3:

SECRETS

December 14TH

_The girl was running through a forest, expertly navigating through the pine trails. Any stumps she jumps over with ease. She is followed by a straw coloured hound. She looks up and sees a movement in the trees; a bat flies down and lands in her cupped hands. Something leaps from one tree to another and crashes to earth beside her…_

I then wake up shaking, shuddering, Convulsing. I feel so cold but I'm sweating. The blankets wrapped tight around me. _That was a new one_…

I run to the bathroom and am violently sick. I wash up and look in the mirror. My body is pale white, all the blood gone from my face; my lips are blood red, my hair dark mahogany and my eyes a shade of dark violet. I looked normal, except I didn't. Every thing just looked _sharper_. I couldn't believe my eyes. 'I must be dreaming.' I mutter to my self in disbelief. I give myself a quick pinch. It was real. It was the girl from my dreams...

Suddenly, I heard a loud howl or rather, I_ sensed_ it. It was coming from the forest. Before thinking I flung myself out the window, landing silently on the soft grass. I ran in the direction of the forest so fast everything around me was a blur. Then I smelled it, blood. Most people I know would have run a way but I was drawn to the forest, like a paperclip to a magnet. I couldn't help myself…

I walked quietly into the forest, looking around at the huge evergreen trees and the bushes. Then I heard a twig snap, someone else was there. In a split second I went from being on the ground to being on a fat tree limb staring down below. I kept looking then I saw it. It was the animal, the one that was at my house. I sat and watched. It didn't move. I decided to jump down and get a closer look. I jumped soundlessly behind the animal and crept up beside it. It was a hound, definitely. It was a bit small though, maybe it was still young. I braved up enough and reached out and touched its silky smooth fur. It was incredible. Then suddenly it turned to me…

I stared at it, it stared at me. It ran off into a bush, it gave a howl and within seconds Alex was standing next to us. 'Come find us when you're ready,' Alex said to the wolf. It nodded, I couldn't find words to speak; I was too shocked. Luckily they didn't need me to talk, just to listen. It was very cold out so Alex suggested we go back to my house to explain. Before I could object we were half way home. When we got in Conn, who had just arrived told me to lie down on the couch and try to relax while they made some tea. Across from the couch there was a fireplace. Above the mantle there was a mirror. I looked and saw that I am almost back to normal, _except for my eyes_._ I wonder what just happened. _I thought to myself…

Just then Conn came in and handed me a mug. 'It's sugary; it's s'posed to help after shock. Looks like you need it pretty bad.' I said thank you and asked him what's going on. At that moment Alex came in with two more mugs. _Time for some answers._ I say to myself. 'So, please can I have some explanations here?' 'Yes, but you have to promise to keep an open mind about what we are about to tell you.' I promised and Alex Continued. 'Do you believe in, you know, vampires?' asked Alex. 'No.' I replied. 'Of course not, because she thinks she's a…' Conn started sarcastically until Alex stopped him. 'We have to explain everything first, dog breath.' He said sternly.

'Well you see, you're wrong there, because there is such a thing as vampires.' He told me. He opened his mouth wide so that I could see what he was showing me. Razor sharp incisors, marble white and about half an inch longer than normal teeth. I felt all the blood in my face drain. 'They are retractable, which is why you didn't notice before, but even then they are still sharp,' said Alex.

I sat there in disbelief. 'Geez Al, could you put it more bluntly please,' Conn mock asked. 'Are there others? Is it only vampires,' I ask. 'Yes and no. Conn…' said Alex and before I knew it Conn changed. It wasn't really split second but it was just so unexpected. He got down on all fours and suddenly is mouth Contorted into a muzzle, hair sprouted up from his skin and a tail appeared. He held his head up and howled; the change was complete. 'Conn is a hound of Ulster. Very rare and is native to here,' explained Alex, 'And _very_ proud of it.'

'I think I believe you now,' 'Conn you can change back now,' said Alex and Conn padded into the other room. 'You see…' he Continued, 'There are a lot of us, usually half vamps and quarter vamps but I'm a full vampire real and true. Well you, you're a whole other cauldron of potion; you are a real enigma.' 'As far as we know your parents were complete mortals, no creature relatives or nothing,' said Conn as he came back in after changing.

'You know my parents?' I ask tentatively. 'Well… it's sorta before our time frame

But recently my dad has been talking about your case,' Said Conn. 'your dad has?' I ask. 'Yes, my dad is on the council, representing the hound of Ulster. His name is Bran,' Said Conn. 'Oh. So he is a dog to?' I ask, realizing how dumb it sounded. 'Yes, all of the council members are creatures except for Anna, she represents the humans,' Alex answered.

We talk for a little longer until I remember about my doctor's appointment tomorrow. 'I don't mean to be rude, but I must go to bed; I have to go to the doctor tomorrow.' I say. 'Of course, we should get going too; my parent's want me back by dawn anyway. Um, Scarlett, do you think you can keep it a secret that we told you? We might into trouble. See ya later though,' said Alex. 'Yah, see you later batgirl,' Said Conn. 'Thanks again guys.' I say as I wave them off. _Batgirl? _ I look down and see that I am still wearing my bat pyjamas. _How embarrassing…_

**Day 4**

**THE DOCTOR**

December 15th

I woke up and look at my watch,_ 10:00 am! Already I'm going to be late! _I jump out of bed and throw on a black turtleneck and skirt, drag a brush through my hair and brush my teeth. I grab a banana as I hurry out the door. Five minutes and two greetings later we are halfway to the office when. We were walking in complete silence until Michael said, 'the doctor is going to do some tests on you. Now some of the question might sound a bit strange but don't worry, just answer and don't worry about it too much, okay?' _I wonder why Michael was acting so weird._ Then it hit me;_ they were testing to see if I was one of them. Maybe I shouldn't let on that I know about that; they might get into trouble._

A few minutes later we entered a normal looking doctor's office, which was kind of a let down considering how odd the other buildings were. I imagined something more like a crypt or a dungeon or something like that. We sat in the waiting room for awhile until the doctor called my name. Everyone turned to look at me and then they turn to talk to their friends. 'Why are they whispering?' I ask Anna. 'You are a new face around here.' She said. I don't think that's the answer…

'Do you eat a lot of protein?' It was 15 minutes later and the doctor was quizzing me on my health. Her name was Dr. Ivory Foyel. She looked too young and pretty to be a doctor but she seems to know what she's doing. 'Yes, if I don't eat it with every meal I feel very dizzy and sick, I don't know why though.' I said. 'Do you have any allergies, like, I don't know, garlic or anything?' she asked. I was right; they are testing me to see if I'm one of them! 'Sort of. What I mean is, I love garlic but it always makes me feel horrible after I eat it.' I tell her. I wonder how I'm doing.

'Alright Scarlett, follow me,' Said the doctor. 'Where are we going?' I ask. 'We're just going to get a blood sample, to see your blood type and do a couple of tests. Is that alright?' she replied. 'Sure.' I said sheepishly as I followed her down the hall. I don't like needles much. After what seemed like an eternity the doctor came back with results of my blood tests. 'Well, it turns out you have the blood type ab- negative,' Said Dr Foyel. 'Is that bad?' I ask. 'No not at all. Actually it's very good; ab- negative is one of the rarest blood types.' She told me. 'Why is that so good?' I asked. She paused a moment and replied, 'it's always good to find someone with a rare blood type...'

As we walked back Anna and Michael whispered anxiously. I caught tiny snippets here and there and did my best to put it all together. As I was listening I heard Michael say, 'But how are we going to tell her, I mean, it's not really something you can just blurt out like that!' 'Don't worry,' said Anna. When we got back Bran said he had someone he wanted me to meet. He introduced his son, who stepped out of the corner and winked at me when no one was looking. 'Scarlett this is my son, Conn this is Scarlett,' Said Bran. He asked me if we met before. I crossed my fingers behind my back and said no. 'Nice to meet you Conn,' I say playing dumb. 'You two go on and talk and get to know each other. Alright,' asked Bran.

After he left Conn and I burst out laughing. 'So, what's the deal here? Am I one of you or what,' I ask. He was starting to annoy me with this stalling. 'Um, well I …uh… think maybe we should go somewhere else to discuss it. I'm not too comfortable knowing my dad might be listening in, and it's kinda hard to explain anyway,' Conn admitted. 'We could go see if Alex is on a break,' I suggested. 'Alright then, to the shop...'

Thirteen minutes later Conn and walk into the local shop to find Alex. I couldn't see him so I figured he must be re-stocking the shelves. I thought we were going to go through the aisles but Conn walked up to the lady at the till and asked if he was in. 'He's in the basement. You can go but who's your friend,' said the lady bluntly. 'She one of us, don't worry Maeve,' said Conn. 'Go down then,' she said grumpily.

'What was that about,' I ask. 'That's Maeve; she makes sure no strangers go into the store room. I'll explain when we find Alex,' he told me. We walked down three flights of metal stairs until we came to a small metal door. We walked through and stood in front of a huge oak door that said _storage_ on it. 'After you,' said Conn like it was nothing. I closed my eyes and opened the door.

'Alex? Are you in h…?' I opened my eyes and saw an enormous room filled with all kinds of things. What caught my eye most of all was a stack huge see through drums filled up with something that looked just like cranberry juice? Somehow I doubted that it _was_ cranberry juice. 'Heya Scarlett, Conn. What's up,' asked Alex. 'The results are in,' said Conn. 'And…' asked Alex inquisitively. 'She's one of us, for absolutely definite.' Conn said finally. 'D'ya wanna hear me explain a few things? On your break like,' he continued. 'You're just in time then, I'm on my lunch hour now. So what do you have explain?' asked Alex.

'Okay, thirteen years ago on December 13th, there was a baby born in a hospital in Dublin, a baby girl. She was born with teeth in her mouth, incisors. She baffled the human doctors with her abnormality. Pale skin isn't very odd in this country but babies are rarely born with black eyes, her allergy trouble with garlic and its products and her ever growing incisors didn't help. Her parents of course were completely confused. They didn't know about the existence of vampires, yet.

One evening they brought their daughter to the park, just for fun. Everyone started leaving to go home but they knew their little girl loved the dark. They didn't know that they were being watched. Suddenly a small group of vampires jumped out and grabbed the child. Her parents fought as hard as they could they were no match for the vampires. They…'

'STOP! I already know what happens next, what I want to know is why?' I said. 'To stop anyone finding out about us,' Alex said softly. 'People already know don't they, I mean, you said it yourself most vampires are half and quarter vamps. I mean…' I carried on angrily. 'Yes it is true but all the half and quarter vampires had vampire parents or grandparents, you came from out of they blue. That's why you were taken. They wanted to find out if this could happen. The vampire council took you and sent you to be raised by humans in a different country. They watched over you until you were ready to find out.' he finished. 'Wow,' I just sat there lost in my own thoughts. After Conn filled me in on everything I felt, well, faint; so they brought home afterwards. I just sat in my room thinking, just thinking; as I lay completely still, then slowly I drift off to sleep…

Day 5

Weird Eyes

December 16th

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I slowly got up and walk down the hall. I looked through the eye piece and saw a black hat. Then the hat moved up so I could see a familiar face. 'Hi Alex,' I say as I open the door to let him in. 'Good morning sleeping beauty, I came over to see how you were doing,' he said walking in casually, hands in his pockets. 'I'm, okay I guess, a bit frazzled but okay. How long have I been out?' I speak to him slowly.

'I you sound like you could use some fresh air, c'mon, I got some people I want you to meet,' he said. I still had my boots on so I grabbed the keys, went outside and locked the door. 'Follow me, if you can,' challenged Alex and before I knew it we were halfway to the lake and running as fast as our feet could take us. It was not a completely fair race seeing as Alex has superhuman speed, but once he realized I wasn't able to use mine and he slowed down… We turned a corner and walked down to the waters edge. Alex turns and motions to someone to come over. 'Hi, I'm Carey, and this is Alyssa, say hi Alyssa,' said a shorter than average girl of probably about my age. 'Hi,' said a tall blonde girl suddenly at her side. 'I'm Lyssa. I'm Anna and Michael's daughter. It's nice to meet you,' said Alyssa.

'Um, hi, I'm Scarlett.' I say quietly. 'Oh, we know, everybody around here knows who you are,' said Carey. As I turned around to Alex, who now was standing behind me, I saw that he was motioning frantically for her to shut up. He shoved his hands back in his pockets when he saw I had turned. 'Um, why does everybody know about me?' I ask him.

'Uhhh, yeah, about that. You see...' he got that far then started running. I don't know why but I saw red. I ran right after him and was shocked when I had caught up to him about half a minute later on the other side of the lake. 'Answer, please.' I demand. 'How the... how did you catch up...' I give him a sharp look. 'Okay fine I'll explain,' he replied. 'There was a leak. Some magazine found out you were coming back to live here. They did some big story on it mostly just made up. They had dug out pictures. It was all over the national papers.'

'Why would they do that?'

'To make a few bucks on someone who is different.' He replied sounding as angry as I felt.

I am angry now very angry. 'Holy water, look at your eyes!' exclaimed Alex. 'What about them?' I ask. 'They are red,' Alex replies. 'What?! You're kidding right?' 'No, look,' he points to the water. I look and see he is right. I am shocked, and can tell because my eyes turn bright violet. 'Alex, is this normal?' I ask. 'Not in the slightest,' He said shaking his head. 'Come on, I'm taking you to the doctor.' He said grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. 'What's going on?' asked Carey who just walked over. 'We are going to the doctor,' said Alex firmly. 'Why do you need to do...' she trailed off when she saw my eyes. 'Let's go!' she declared and we March off. 'Guys, wait for me!' shouts Alyssa. And she runs after us...

'Why do I need to go to a doctor,' I ask as we stop in front of the doctor's office. 'Because changing eye colour is unnatural, you might be ill.' said Alyssa. 'What illness would make my eyes violet?' I challenge. 'We don't know, that is why you are going to see a doctor,' stated Alex. 'Now quit stalling and go in.' he grabbed my hand and marched me into the office. I didn't take a genius to guess what made my eyes turn fiery red. 'I don't need to go, let's just sleep on it. If my eyes are still changing colour tomorrow I will go to the doctor's, ok?' They agree. I say goodbye and go home for the night...

The next day I was sitting in a chair and Dr. Foyel was examining my eyes rather scrupulously. 'I have never seen anything like this. I don't think I can do anything. I think this might be...' she trailed off with a wince. 'They explained every thing to me after I left here last time.' I tell her.

'Okay then. I think this may be the mix of regular human eyes and the more sensitive vampire eyes. Vampire and human DNA mix rather often and the mixture causes strange types of melanin. Typically when this happens the offspring tends to have strange colours like silver or black or even two different coloured eyes, but eyes that change colour are unheard of. I believe this may have a link between your 'spells' of vampire. Extreme emotion must kick-start them.' She explained simply.

'So you're basically saying she's a freak of nature,' accused Carey, who had volunteered to drag me to the doctor today. 'I'm not saying that, I'm saying she has unique genetics,' replied the doctor. 'So yes, I'm weird.' I say. The doctor gives up and nods. 'Genetically, yes, you are.' I stand up, 'Okay, are we done here, cuz I really wanna leave.' I say as I back towards the door. 'Yes you may leave,' I ran out the door and Carey followed, 'what's wrong?' she asks. 'I don't like doctor's, they all just treat me like an experiment. They always have. Now I know why.' I explain. 'Let's go,' she said after a while. 'Where are we going?' I ask. 'Somewhere besides here.' She stated and we marched home...

Day 6

The City

December 17th

Three buses and two hours later the next day we arrived at our destination. 'Where are we?' I ask. 'We're in Dublin, Phoenix Park to be precise,' stated Carey. 'Why are we here?' I ask her. 'I'm going to show you something, but it's a secret. You can't tell any of your human friends, got it?' 'Yes, now show me!' we walk on until we reach a hut with a barrier around it. 'Here we are.' Says Carey proudly. 'It's a shack.' I say not exactly impressed. 'On the outside, yes, but we are going inside. We step past the barrier when nobody is looking and go inside.

'Where do you think you're...Oh?' I freeze and turn around to see a tall security guard with short black hair standing over us. 'Hey Shay, this is Scarlett, I'm welcoming her to the underworld,' explained Carey. 'You know her?' asks Shay. 'Yeah, we're friends, she just moved to _Coillte_. So can we go through?' asks Carey again. 'Yeah, yeah of course, see ya later.' Says Shay as Carey leads me through a door and down a flight of steps. 'How do you know that guy?' I ask. 'He is my brother's best friend in college.' 'I take it he is one of you then.' 'Only on his mother's side, his dad is human, nice guy.' We reach the bottom of the flight of steps. 'Welcome to Dublin's underworld. It's the fourth biggest shopping centre in Europe. It stretches on under Dublin's entire city centre,' She steps back to give me a full view of what was ahead. 'Not bad for a country the size of a bloodspot, huh?'

It was amazing! Huge gothic arches stretched up at least 50 feet and held up the ground above. There was an enormous Christmas tree decorated with red tinsel and black and red roses with the usual charity gift give stall under it. The place was bustling with people going from shop to shop. It was lit as well as I was above ground, though considering how it always is cloudy that's not too hard to do. 'I take it purple means happy then,' said Carey snapping me out of my trance. 'I guess so.' I tell her. 'Come on, follow me,' she said grabbing my arm as we started off to the shops. We headed towards a HUGE music and media shop and went inside. Unlike the ones back home in this one was full of rock music. There were rows upon rows of my favourite bands that I would normally have to order special online. 'They have Scarlett friendly shops here,' I enthuse, Carey just smiles.

We carry on through the whole mall or shopping centre over here. We eventually get tired of walking around and get some food. We walk into a café and order burgers. Or at least we try to. Our waitress just stands there and stares. 'Um, can we get two rare burgers please?' I ask, slightly less patiently then for the first three times. 'Oh yes of course. Sorry about that.' She said quickly. She ran off to get our food. 'What was that all about?' I wonder aloud.

'Your eyes probably, they have attracted a lot of attention. Not surprising though, they are the size of a cartoon character's and changing colour. Maybe you should wear a pair of shades.' Carey suggested casually. I searched in my bag for a pair. Luckily I only clean my bag once a blue moon so I still had a pair of aviators. I put them on and hoped I didn't look dumb wearing them inside the building. 'Any better?' I ask her. 'You can still see them faintly but it should do.'

Carey's phone bursts to life with an old nirvana song. 'What do you want Alex?' she asked him angrily. I heard muffled speaking from the other end of the phone. 'Yes she's fine, we are in Dublin. Why are you so freaked out? It's not like she is yours,' she replied. Silence on the other end, then more mumbling but louder now. 'Whatever Al, you can worry all you like but we are having fun. See you tomorrow.' He is now so loud I can hear him say, 'But...' and with that she snapped her phone shut. 'I thought you two were friends,' I said confusedly. 'Not very close, at all, I'm friends with Conn. Not so much Alex.' She said coolly. 'But he's nice. Why wouldn't you like him?' I ask. 'We just never got along, I don't know why. You can be his friend if you like but he is weird. Does it really matter?' 'I guess not. We're still friends anyway.' The waitress sets down our burgers and we eat.

'What is your home town like?' Carey asks.

'What, Blackrose? It's nice. It is small compared to other cities but it has a lot of facilities and stuff like that. Why do you ask?' 'I haven't been anywhere outside of the country. We went on a school tour to the north but that's about it. Lame, I know.' She tells me. 'Actually a lot of my friends don't have passports. America is so big and has so many different parts that we don't really need to leave the country. We never strayed too far from home. We'd go from Maine to Florida but we always stuck near the east coast.' I told her. A sudden wave of homesickness hits me hard, like a wave from the Atlantic. 'Is grey sad?' asked Carey. It took a moment for me to realize she meant my eyes. 'I guess so...'

My mind flashes back to a day not so long ago, a day trip. Michelle was dragging me to a concert of one of her favourite boy bands in Baltimore. Amy dropped us off way before we had to be there so we killed time by walking around the town. We went into these crazy shops with all sorts of clothes and hats and music. My favourite was a small indie music shop with all my favourite bands. Michelle liked it too but I think that may or may not have been because of the cute guy behind the counter.

That kind of thing happened all the time back home. I'd drool over music and she'd drool over guys. I'd dress in all darks she'd dress in all pink. We were _totally _different, but we were closer than close. When we started school people assumed we were twins. I have a picture of our first day of preschool when we were little. We skipped into school, a little girl with blonde hair, bright pink dress and a beaming smile to match she was hand-in-hand with a red-headed girl in a black dress with a little grin and of course her brother was there too. We may not have been blood relatives but we were still sisters none the less and I guess brad was my brother too. I miss them all so much...

'Scarlett, do you want to go home now?' asked Carey. She had no idea...

'That was so much fun, thanks Carey.' 'No problemo Scarlett.' She tells me as we walk towards the lake. 'Yes problemo,' said a familiar voice from behind us. 'I was worried sick. You just vanished with out a word...' worried Alex. 'Awh, you were worried about me? So sweet,' gushed Carey sarcastically. 'Not you, obviously. I couldn't care less is someone took you and threw you into a ditch. Then maybe you'd stop hitting me,' replied an angry Alex. 'Can you guys stop fighting, please?' I asked. 'I'm fine, see. Nothing to worry about,' 'Sure, nothing to worry about until someone recognises you and kidnaps you for testing.' said Alex crossing his arms. He is making me sound like an alien. 'Nobody would do that, would they?' I ask.

I didn't get a reply instead the three of us just walked home together. I made sure to stand between Carey and Alex just in case. I arrange to meet up with Carey tomorrow and she will show me the next town over. I think she is just trying to make Alex freak out. 'Hey Scar, are you busy tomorrow? You could come to mass with me.' 'Really?' 'Yeah I'm an alter server.' 'I'd love too.'

I sit in my bedroom messing with my new computer. I started with checking my e-mails. _Scar13tt _, _7 new e-mails in inbox._ I open one from Michelle. It said:

_Hey girl, you made it there in one piece right? Is it nice there in Ireland? We all miss you a tonne! Write soon. M P.S. Are there any cute boys there? XD_

Typical Michelle to ask that, I just couldn't help but roll my eyes at that,

_Don't worry M I'm still alive. This place is really nice, small, but nice. And yes Michelle I have made new friends 8- ) I miss y'all lots and lots. Love S 3_

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I read the rest of my emails and replied to everyone, filling them in on everything, well...not everything. I left the bit about creatures out. I just feel so terrible and homesick and lonely. There was a knock on the window. _Who could that be?_ I wonder to myself. I pull back the curtains and can't help but smile as I open the window to let Alex in...

'Thanks, Its cold out there. I wasn't too sure you'd let me in either after today...' he tells me as he crawls through the window. 'Why wouldn't I?' 'You know, 'cuz I was all over protective and narky and stuff...' he trails off looking at the floor. 'You were just worried, I get it. It's just nice to know that some one cares.' I reassure him. A look flashes across his face briefly. I go down to make us some tea. As I wait for the kettle to boil I think about all these mysteries. _Maybe Alex can help me look some of this stuff up._ I pour the tea and run the mugs upstairs. 'Hey Alex can you help me look up some things, I don't think I can do it on my own.' 'Yeah, sure of, course!' he grabs a cushion and sits next to me. 'What's first on this list then?'

We go over everything possible, birth registries, baptisms, censuses, missing children, obituaries, everything. 'They probably wiped all the information about you from the web so that nobody could track you.' Alex said after I finally gave up and turned off the computer. 'Yeah you're probably right. I just wish I could find something out. Even is it was just about who my parents are...' I trailed off as I started to cry. I tried to stop but it just came out in floods. Alex puts his arm around me, hands me a tissue and tells me not to cry. 'I think you need some air.' Alex suggests after fifteen solid minutes of me sobbing. I sniff and tell him about the roof. We go to the attic and climb through the window. We sit down in silence, just looking at the stars. It is freezing cold out but for once it's not raining. The sky is so clear we can see on for ever and infinity.

'You're a good climber,' I tell Alex. 'Where did you learn?' 'I climb trees a lot, and out of my bedroom window sometimes, though when you're taught by bats you tend to get pretty skilled.' 'No way, you're joking right?' I take one look at the smile on his face and know it's true. 'Come on, I'll show you,' he says taking my hand and helping me down. We head off running towards the woods. I'm actually able to keep up this time, and then some. 'Come on slow poke!' I shout back to Alex. I weave through the forest in the dark with out needing to look down. It feels absolutely magical. Alex shows me to where the bats are. They live in a huge hollow oak tree. He opens his mouth and a very high pitched sound comes out. 'What kind of noise was that?' I ask. 'It's a b...wait, Scarlet, you could hear that?' 'Yeah, why wouldn't I?' 'It's a bat call, human ears can't hear it, and even most vampires can't. Scarlett this means you can talk to bats too.' He calls to the bats again and a small creature emerges sleepily. 'Scarlett, this is dawn my pet bat.' Says Alex proudly. Dawn flies up and sits on his head. Then something amazing happens, she speaks to me...

'H-h-hello Scarlett, I am dawn. Alex-x-x has told me a lot about you. You are just as p-p-pretty as he describ...' she sounded like she was speaking in echoes. Alex took her down quickly. 'Do all vampires have pet bats?' I ask. 'J-j-just the ones who can understand us, which means you have to find y-y-yours. P-p-pick carefully, y-you want to get the right one.' warned dawn. 'Yeah, you might end up with a cheeky little brat.' said Alex tucking dawn in his pocket with a wink. 'I h-h-heard that Alex, don't be thinking that y-y-your such a p-p-pleasure,' 'Right, let's go find you a bat then Scarlett.' continued Alex, ignoring his little bat.

I look into the hollow oak. 'How will I know which one I should pick?' 'L-l-look for the one y-y-you like the most, then name them. They will f-f-fly over to you.' I look harder. I see probably a hundred bats hanging from the roof but none stand out. I look down. There I see a small bat curled up in a corner on the floor. So small, dark and her ears were a different shape then the others, more heart-shaped, sort of like... 'Ivy?' the little bat perked up her ears. 'Come here Ivy.' The little bat lifted its head to look at me, then flew straight over and landed in my cupped hands. 'H-h-hello Scarlett, I am to be y-y-your bat.' purred Ivy. 'And I am honoured to be you person.' I tell her sticking her on my shoulder. 'And as your bat I h-h-have ears for you, you call and I'm t-t-there,' 'thank you Ivy.' 'Come on then,' said Alex, 'Let's have a quick climbing lesson shall we'...

'Wow, we are really high up.' I am, of course, stating the obvious. Alex sits on the top branch of the huge evergreen tree. I am just below him. 'I told ya, bats are awesome climbing instructors. Well normally, as long as they don't decide they are hungry and go off hunting.' said Alex sarcastically. I laugh, he is quite funny. 'So...are we stuck up here until they remember us?' I ask. 'We can climb down by ourselves if you want, though I'm quite happy here.' I look around me, I feel on top of the world. I'm going nowhere...

Day 7

Danger

December 18th

I wake up the next morning tucked in my bed. _Was it just a dream?_ I thought to myself, until I ran my hand through my hair and pulled out a twig. _But how did I get here then?_ I decide to go downstairs for some breakfast. I see a note pinned to the fridge. _Figured you didn't want to fall asleep in a tree and wake up on the ground. Sleep well. Alex._

That would explain it... there is a knock at the door. I open it and Carey steps in. 'You'd better hurry and get ready. We don't wanna miss mass...'

After mass we spend the rest of the day walking around, Christmas shopping and talking and not much else Carey and I head home. As we walked towards the gate to _Coillte_ we saw that there was someone waiting for us in the shadows. 'What do you want?' Carey demanded. 'This does not concern _you_, but I want _you to_ come with me,' said the person pointing at me. They were still obscured by darkness.

Their voice was deep, a man's voice. I could sense the danger before I realised what was happening. I stood beside Carey. 'No.' I reply forcefully. 'It was not a choice girl. You are coming with me if I have to drag you.' said the man menacingly. 'Carey, run.' I whispered. We both whipped around and ran as fast as we could. Unfortunately Carey and the man had vampire speed and I didn't. She ran to me but I gave her a look that I hope said _get help._ She turned and headed to the gate. The man lunged at me but I dodged. He lunged again, I jumped back I started running again. He fell but grabbed my ankles. I landed hard then, blackness...

Day 8

Escape Impossible

December 19th

I awoke with a something wrapped around me. I tried to move my arms but I couldn't. I opened my eyes to see but it was too dark. My mouth was free though. I screamed as loud as I could. There was a sudden rush of light. That's when I realised I was in a trunk.

'WAKE UP!' someone shouted as I started to stir. I open my eyes wearily. There was a man dressed in a black suit standing in front of me. 'Sean you were asked to be careful,' purred an unfamiliar voice. A beautiful woman stepped into view. She looked young; she wore a floor length red dress. 'I am Aine, head of human relations. I have studied you case very closely.' Aine tells me.

'Come on then, let's get you fixed up to see the council. They do not like tardiness so we should hurry.' I am forced to follow her down a corridor and through a door. As I enter a small room with a changing screen and a sink. 'Let's fix that cut on your head first, then the ones on your legs I suppose.' She takes a spray can out, shakes it and sprays my wounds. I get bandaged up and then she goes over a quick summary of what will happen. 'You will go see the council. You will do _exactly_ as they say.' I did say it was a quick summary...

_This is not good..._ I think to myself. _I need to get away._ I look at the small window. Small enough that an adult wouldn't fit, but a young teenager could, especially if they were slightly smaller than usual. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. _Red eyes, that means vampire powers! Perfect..._ I wait until Aine's back is turned then make a dash for the window, smashing through the window and rolling out onto the cold frosty ground. I am bleeding rather badly but I get up and run as fast as I can, not looking back. I should have though. Then I would have seen the burly guards at least twice my size running after me at much greater speeds. Perhaps I would have had time to prepare for the sudden unexpected blow as one then another tackled me and bound my wrists.

'I tried to be nice you, you little brat but I guess I underestimated you.' Said Aine tightening the plastic cuffs around my wrists, I scowl at her. 'Now I guess you understand why you are going to the council, don't you?' 'Your going to decide whether I'm genetically possible or not via painful testing,' I offer in mock innocence. 'And after that, what do you think we will do?' 'Let me go home?' I ask. 'No, they have something much more _delicious_ in store for you my dear,' Aine told me, licking her lips in a sick sense of satisfaction. My eyes widen and I struggle as she drags me by the hair to see the council.

I'm doomed, even if Carey could get some body to help, how would they know where to find me? I finally have friends and I'm never going to see them again. I won't see Carey or Alyssa or Alex or Ivy... Wait, Ivy, that's it! I call out to her as loud as I can. '_Ivy, I need you! Find Alex and everyone. Show them how to find me.'_ I hope against hope that it works. 'Stop screeching will you!' Aine slaps me across the face. We stop in front of a door that makes the local council's look like a cat flap. Aine knocks and the door creaks open.

She drags me in, by the cuffs this time, and pulls me to my knees. 'Here is the girl your honour.' she said bowing. What is the deal here they are just people, not very nice ones at that. There were three men sitting on the bench. One was rather normal looking, one quite tall and thin, another was quite short but all three were _very_ threatening. The darkness around them shrieked _DANGER!_ There was also a woman. She was very tall and very beautiful, she looked no older then 30, but she was the most frightening out of all of them. She had jet black hair and eyes to match. 'What do you want with me?' I spat at them. Only the woman spoke, the men were to taken aback that a woman, let alone a child, would address them in such a matter. _So_ old fashioned.

'We _want_ to know _why_ you exist and how to keep it from happening again. First we are going to...' 'Put me through torturous testing.' I finished. 'Yes. Then when we learn how to keep this from happening ever again, we are going to, _dispose,_ of the evidence that you ever existed in the first place.' she said with a glint in her cold, black eyes. 'You mean kill me.' I say lifting my head to look her right in the eyes. They say that the eyes are the window to your soul, well her eyes were _dead_. 'Yes.' she said, licking her lips just as Aine did. One look at the men also doing so made me realize it would be painful and bloody

'Now we have been informed that the secret to your intermittent powers is your eyes. Only extreme emotion can trigger them am I correct?' she jeered. 'Yes.' I whisper solemnly, wondering how she knew. 'What was that? Loudly now, what is your _great_ weakness?' 'Emotion is no weakness.' I tell her with a half-grin. 'Perhaps, but from the looks of it sheer terror isn't enough to "kick-start" your strengths. You are still young,' I suddenly realized how she got her information. I never trust doctors anyway. 'Yes I am, yet you are so cold hearted that you are going to make sure I never grow any older.' I shout getting to my feet. The men look vaguely startled by this. I can easily see that this woman has complete charge here. 'Take her to the testing room.' she commands the guards, and they drag me off.

In the room I sit in a hard plastic chair, sulking. The door opens and two women walk in, the woman from the council and one that is wearing a lab coat. This new woman looks at me strangely, with shock on her face. Of course that is probably due to the fact that I am a freak to these people. The council woman walks over to me and stands right in front of me, grinning. Not a friendly grin, a sinister one. The kind you might see as a small child burns ants with a magnifying glass. She sticks her hand out to touch my face. I bite it, hard. She yelps and hops back.

'Reflexes are in check,' mutters the doctor lady. 'I am Sinead and I am going to be in charge of your tests.' She holds out her hand (somewhat wearily I might add) for me to shake. 'I would but sadly my hands are tied, maybe if you loosened my cuffs...' I told her with a sarcastic sigh. 'Test one, mind agility. You have ten minutes to finish a brain puzzle we will give you. We will go get it,' said Sinead and they turned and left.

I know it is probably a trap but I am desperate. I lift my hands to my face and bite through the plastic cuffs. It is very painful and my gums start to bleed. I walk over to the small window taking off my sweater as I went and wrapping it around my hand. I through a left hook that could probably knock out an elephant and the window smashed. I poked my head out and looked out for guards. No one was there. I climb out and put my sweater back on. I was in a back alley. I saw a dumpster and a low roof I knew exactly what to do.

_If I live through this I must remember to thank Michelle for dragging me to all those cheerleading practises_. I think as I stick the landing of a forward tumble and continue to cartwheel silently across the top of the building. To one side of the building is a busy city street, to the other side another alley. I choose to aim for the busy street, easier for me to blend in. I jump down and start walking. I slip off my sweater and tie it to my waist then put my hair up with a spare rubber band from my pocket. I feel home free...until I see the guards walking straight towards me, One grabs my arm and drags me back inside. Yep, it was a trap...

'Test one complete. Brain agility score, 99%.' Sinead stated as I was brought back in. 'Let me try again and I'll get 100.' I tell her. 'I'm sure you would.' She said with a smile. 'I believe you have everything under control here. I will leave and let you commence the other tests.' said the council lady. 'Goodbye,' I mutter sarcastically. She gives me one last cold stare, then leaves.

'Next is a series of blood tests so roll up your sleeve.' 'I'd rather not. I don't like needles much.' I tell her. 'Can you keep a secret, neither do I. hate giving them, hate getting them, all around hate them.' she tells jokingly. 'You can drop the act. I know you're just trying' to sweeten me up for a few ounces of plasma.' I tell her. 'You shouldn't go tarring all of us with the same brush. Some of us are just medical students very much in need of work. If I could go anywhere else I would. I hate these guys as much as you do.' I believed her. I know how hard things are. She is young and very beautiful, red hair, green eyes, freckles. She looks scarily familiar.

'Why do you hate these guys then?' I ask her as I roll my sleeve up. She prepares the needle. 'When I was ten years old my dad left. He was human and he fell in love with a human. He couldn't take the vampire thing anymore. He was allowed to be with the human as long as he kept the secret, which he did. Soon enough his new wife became pregnant with my half sister. She was such an adorable baby,' she started tearing up as she jabbed me with the needle. 'But the poor thing was different. She wasn't human, I didn't understand at the time. She was kidnapped, her parents terribly injured, I haven't seen her...' she trailed off looking into my eyes, searching them. They said what her mind could not. I was, no, I _am_ her sister. 'Haven't seen her, until now...' I trail off into tears. She removes the needle and wraps her arms around me.

Just at that minute the window bursts open. 'Get your hands off her!' commands Alex as he and the other three burst in. 'Shhh!' Sinead shushes them. 'You're going to get us all caught.' 'W-What?' Alyssa stutters. 'Guys, meet my sister, Sinead.' I say proudly. 'Sister, I thought you didn't know anything about your family?' Conn asks. I explain the whole thing to them quickly. 'Now all we have to do is plan an escape, preferably one that does not get anyone killed...'

It has been 21 minutes. We now have a plan to escape. First we are going to stage an attack. We are going to make it look like I was kidnapped back. Sinead will pretend to be knocked out and when she wakes and when we are gone she will raise the alarm so she won't be suspected by anyone. Secondly we are going to swap clothes around and try and disguise ourselves as well as we can. Conn will change into his dog self and I will wear his clothes and a hat. We will look like a regular group of teens. We will try to make it back to _Coillte. _After that it is still a bit sketchy.

'Goodbye Sinead.' I tell my sister, hugging her for what might be the last time. 'Be safe, Scarlett.' she lies down and sets the scene. We run to the back alley. I show them all how to get onto the roof. We are all disguised so we jump down and join in with the pedestrian traffic. 'I'm not going to be able to go home with you guys, you know that right?' I tell them, facing it myself. 'Yeah, I guess we knew that after Carey told us what happened.' Alyssa sighed. 'That's okay. We will drop by _Coillte_, leave Conn there, get money and bare essentials like that then leave.' Alex decided. 'You guys stay home with your families. I go alone. Right now I'm the only one with a price on my head, we don't need any more.' I tell them...

We turn down into a back road. 'So how did you guys find me?' I ask them. 'Ivy told us. Speaking of which...' Alex said as he reached gingerly in his pocket and then hands me my beautiful little bat. I hold her close. 'You are the best bat ever you know that don't you?' I whisper to her in bat-talk. 'Y-y-yes I do, I got Alex like y-y-you asked me t-t-to.' Alex laughs. 'She is spoilt already.' The other three look at each, confusion written across their faces. We come to the bus stop and wait. 'So do we have any genius plans to keep Scarlett safe?' asks Alyssa. We all think.

Before we could come up with anything Conn starts barking wildly. We turn and see one of the guards. He wasn't facing us thank goodness. 'Let's run,' whispered Carey and with that we took off as fast as we could. I can't believe it, I really can't. We managed to escape, alive...

Day 9

Survival Plans

December 20th

I have spent the entire day thinking, it is time for me to turn off my brain. My friends said they would come check on me later but I _need _sleep. I put on my pyjamas, crawl into bed and fall into a deep sleep...

'_You are going to come with me, or they die.' the woman again. 'Never. Kill me but let them go.' 'Very well then,' the woman grabs her hair and pulls her to the chopping block, the basins ready to fill with her blood. She lowers the girls head as the executioner raises the axe. 'Don't worry about your friends; they won't live long enough to miss you...'_

'AAAGHHHH!' I sit bolt upright, waking straight up. 'Scarlett, are you ok?' asks Alyssa worriedly. 'You look green, and not just your eyes.' 'There is a reason for that.' I say as I rush to the bathroom. 'Alex, you wanna help her maybe?' Carey asks with mock-sweetness. He just rolls his eyes. I come out ten minutes later. 'Why are you guys here?' I ask them. 'Carey and I figured you'd be safer if we were here.' said Alyssa.

'Of course only a few of us are able to stay awake long enough to help.' Alex teased as he kicked Conn. 'Wake up lazybones, they took her! You failed you miserable mutt.' he joked. 'W-what, who, where?' Conn jumps up sleepily but ready for action. 'Alex, that wasn't very nice.' 'I know,' he says proudly. 'Who wants a midnight snack?'

We are sitting at the table finishing our snack; i.e. chip and red stuff out of a bottle. 'I don't know if I will be able to stay for much longer guys.' I tell them. They reluctantly agree. 'Where will you go?' asks Carey. 'I spose I could stay in the forest for a bit but...' I was cut of by the sound of gunfire. 'DOWN!' I shout and we all pile in under the table. 'I need to leave, A.S.A.P. Stay away from windows.' I whisper. We use our speed and gather a bag full of essentials; clothes, money, food, water and two blankets. 'Go back home while you can. I will be in the forest.' I tell them. I give them each a hug, each reluctant to let go. 'You can come find me if you must, but don't all come at once. It'll be safer.' I burst through the window and run to the forest. The others run home...

I am in the forest figuring out what to do to make shelter. I tie the blanket between two tree braches like a hammock and crawl inside. It is rather cosy. _I have to come up with a way to keep everyone safe._ I think for awhile. There is only one solution I can think of. _I_ have to end this, once and for all. But how will I do that? '_Ivy, come here please.'_ I call. 'H-h-here I am.' 'Go tell Alex where I am, please.' I ask her. 'Why do-o-o I always talk to Alex for you?' 'Because he is the only other one who can understand you, Ivy,' 'Are you-u-u sure it isn't because you-u-u like him?' the little bat asked cheekily. I roll my eyes, 'Just get him, silly thing.' 'I am not _silly-y-y_.' She squealed indignantly, but she flies off to get him anyway. It is really quite comfortable in here. I curl up in my hammock and drift off slowly...

Day 10

Bright Ideas

December 21st

'Wake up sleeping beauty.' said Alex shaking me awake. 'What did you want me for?' 'I need your help. I have to come up with a plan to end this.' I tell him. 'You have any ideas yet?' he asks. 'Just one... but I don't think its going to be easy.' 'Let's hear it.' I tell him my idea. I am going to give myself up, let them do the tests. I have a strong feeling that I won't make it out alive, if my dream is anything to go by, but the others should be safe. There isn't much else I can do. I'm _not_ dragging them down with me, whether they like it or not. The look on Alex's face made what he thought of the idea obvious.

'NO! You are not! Scarlett, I won't let you. It's a freaking suicide mission!' 'Alex, they will hunt me down if I don't, maybe they will find out something and I won't be hurt after all. There is still a chance.' I tell him. 'But...' he tried to argue. 'No buts. I _have_ to do this.' 'Alright then, I spose I can't really stop you, can I? Should we tell the others?' he asks. 'I guess, though it would probably be smart to wait until after I leave, so that they don't try to stop me.' I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place here. Why did this have to happen to me? I guess I just have to do it. It's out of my hands.

'So is this going to be the last time we see each other?' asks Alex. 'Not unless I get killed. Which I hope doesn't happen.' I tell him. 'Well, just in case that _does_ happen...' he leans forward and kisses me. 'Good luck, Scarlett...' and with that he runs out of the forest. In turn to Ivy who is peeking from behind a branch. 'What are _you_ looking at, nosey?' 'N-n-nothing, just some v-v-very purple eyes,' I stick her on my shoulder while I go to get my stuff from a nearby branch.

Day 11

Suicide Mission

December 22nd

How to begin a suicide mission? I have no idea in the slightest. I suppose this is just one of those things one must charge at head on. Unfortunately though, I'm that one. I pack a light bag. Just in case an escape is needed. Flashlight, pocket knife, bandage, and money, I should be ok, apart from the whole fact that I'm probably going to die. I must admit, I am having a _very _difficult time putting a positive spin on this...

I decide it'd be smart to bypass public transport. I wrap a scarf around my head and decide to go by foot. I try to keep my dream out of my head. Though it is hard to do, _don't worry about your friends, they won't live long enough to miss you._ No, my friends are going to be fine. It was just a dream. But, of course, so were the others and they seemed pretty accurate. Finally I arrive at the front gates and press the buzzer to be let in. an electric buzz goes off and a familiar voice asks for I.D. I slowly remove the scarf from my face in front of the camera and flash my eyes. The gate swings open immediately.

Of course the woman from the council is waiting there at the door for me. She is not _from _the council, she _is_ the council. She leads me to a room full of books and tells me to wait. I pick up one of the books and start to read. _Viking myths and legends _the cover read, I have always been interested in them. I flick through, _the gods, asguard, ragnorak,_ I have read them all, but there is one I have never read. One that may be helpful later...

'Good book?' asks my sister as she stands over me. 'Very,' 'Come with me.' She held my arm menacingly and dragged me to the testing room. She shut the door tightly. 'What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?' she asked sternly. 'It's not safe, it's beyond not safe. You'll die! Don't you realize?' she rants. 'I know what I'm doing. It's not for me,' I tell her. 'My friends are being targeted.' She stands there slightly shocked. 'Just jab me and we can get this over with quickly.' I stick my arm out and roll up my sleeve. She gets to work, but I can hear her telling me to be careful. I'm past caring for myself now.

The vials of my blood are sent to various testing facilities. I am put through rigorous exercises and am examined thoroughly. My reflexes, brainpower and everything else are tested. It takes hours to do and longer to get the results. Sinèad leads me to a cell where I am to sleep for the night. I hope I don't have another nightmare.

Day 12

History Lesson

December 23rd

I am sent to the council hall for a consultation. I take a seat and wait for the woman to start threatening me. 'I take it you know the history of vampires, correct?' she asks. 'No. to be honest I barely know why they exist.' 'No one knows for sure how we came to exist. There are several ideas on the matter, from the curse of Cain to genetic mutation. Of course the top scientists in the country have studied it quite hard.' She began. 'Why here?' I ask. 'Ireland is the creature capitol of the world obviously, ignorant child.' 'I thought that'd be Transylvania. You know, Dracula and that.' I shrugged. 'Dracula was written by BramStoker, an _Irish_ man and a great vampire novelist. Of course he would want to mislead anyone who got too close to the truth.' she explained.

'Sorry, I am just been so busy getting used to finding out that I _am_ a vampire that I didn't get a chance to raid the library yet.' I utter sarcastically. 'I grow ever tired of your attitude young lady. I could give the word to have you executed now if I wanted to.' she threatens. 'I ain't a lady. My _name_ is Scarlett. You wanna chop me go right ahead. I don't care anymore. Though you won't get the information you need with out me.' I tell her, raising my head so she could see the glowing red of my eyes. At that moment Sinead walks in with the results. She goes over them with the woman, with a look of dread in her eyes.

'It looks as though we can proceed.' she smiles a devilish smile and calls over a man all in black. 'Proceed with what?' asks Sinead desperately. 'Why the execution of course, you may leave, NOW!' Sinead scampers. I swallow hard. The woman grabs my cuffs and drags me towards an unmarked door. I close my eyes and think of a plan. Trying to escape now is futile. I am surrounded by bigger, faster, stronger guards and a murderous vampire woman. The executioner opens the door. She grabs my hair, just like my dream. Only one thing comes to mind, _I am very much screwed..._

The woman starts to lower my head, holding tight to my hair to make sure I don't run. I place my head on the chopping block. Suddenly I remember one of the myths I read as I waited. Now I have a plan, but I will have to move fast for it to work. I just hope I don't miss. The executioner sharpens the axe. 'Don't you think this a bit _medieval_?' I ask. 'We believe in no waste. If we kill you this way we will be able to collect your blood.' The woman explains pointing to a group of containers. 'How nice of you,' I reply with my usual sarcasm.

She lowers my head down again. The axe is sharpened. All I can see is a shadow figure standing over me. The world slows down, everything moving at a snails pace. The axe slowly begins to fall. I jerk my head back, so slow I think I won't make it. The door bursts open and more shadows walk in. they move towards the axe-man. Then I hear a scream, an ear splitting scream, not from me, and the world suddenly speeds back up. I bring my head up, checking it was still there. I open my eyes to see what had just happened. I really didn't expect to make it this far, head intact.

I look to see who came in. Alex, Carey and Sinead run over to me and we are all wrapped in a group hug. Then I turn and see where the scream came from. It looks like I followed the myth quite well. In it a group of Viking prisoner is set to be beheaded. Just as the axe is to fall on one, the prisoner asks for someone to hold his hair so as to not blunt the axe. They do so and as the axe falls the prisoner jerks back his head and the axe goes through the other mans arms. That exact thing happened. The woman lay crumpled to the floor her arms to her mouth.

As the axe fell and I jerked my head back, Alex had run in flanked by Sinead, Carey and Alyssa. They had knocked the executioner to the ground before the axe went all the way through. But the cuts were deep, _very _deep. Blood spurt everywhere, not just from her arms. She hit her head very hard. 'We need to get her to a hospital.' I demand despite myself. 'What are you on about? She tried to kill you!' 'I know Sinead, but...' I try to reason. 'But what,' 'But someone needs to be merciful here.' I tell them. Alex puts his arm around me. 'Your curse is caring.' He whispers to me. He hands me his phone and I dial 999.

'No no no, you dial 333 for creature emergency services.' Alyssa corrects. I redial it and explain everything to them. _'Don't worry young lady, we'll be there soon. And I don't think you will have to worry about her ever again...'_ says the operator on the line. The woman is still unconscious. Alex is standing over the axe-man asking questions. Interrogating him on why this is happening.

Alyssa and Carey help Sinead check to make sure I'm ok. 'Guys I'm fine, seriously. Go wait for the ambulance or something.' I tell them shakily. 'We aren't going to leave you here. Not on your own, you need rest.' 'Whatever you say Lyssa,' I am given a check over by the hospital men and a drink. We sit down for a while until, to my surprise, a group of policemen enter the room.

They ask some questions. Two cuff the executioner and pack him into a guarda car. Alex tells them what he got from the man and the take notes. My mind is in a total daze. He finishes and Alex walks over and sits down beside me. 'So, is anybody ready to go home yet?' he asks, arm around my waist.

'I thought you were going to let me do this.' I reminded him. 'I lied. Besides, when Sinead called we couldn't stay away.' Alex replied. 'Did we miss something here?' asks Carey, before anyone could answer one of the guards turns and motions in two men with a stretcher. The woman then regains consciousness. As they load her onto the gurney she catches a glimpse of me. All I needed to see was the look of pure and utter contempt. I don't think this is the end of it...

Day 13

Mending

It has been less than 6 hours since I was almost killed. I am shaken but my loved ones are surrounding me. It is nearly midnight, once the clock strikes twelve it will be Christmas Eve, a day to celebrate the coming of the saviour of the world, Jesus. As much as I hate to accept it, there is a possibility that this may be my last one. I would never express this concern to my friends as Sinèad drives us back home.

I sit in the front seat, my eyes glued to the full moon. In the rear view mirror I can see that Alyssa took the middle seat to separate Alex and Carey, she is so smart, and intuitive. Carey just sits with her arms crossed making faces at Alex when Alyssa blinks. She is so funny. And I watch Alex sit there smiling, not letting her get to him. So calm its funny. I look out of the corner of my eye I watch my sister, whom I never knew for years an, staring intently at the road, with a hint of a tear sliding down her face. I smile and thank God that I can still spend time with these people, because this is my wonderful new life.

Sinèad drops my friends off one by one until finally it was my turn. She said that she'd come over later to see me. She made me a cup of tea and tucked me in. I stayed up for a while, thinking about the past two weeks. I went from being an average -if not slightly geeky-American teenager to being a vampire child, hunted by a crazy woman. I don't know how well I'd be able to cope with out the people I care about, but I don't have to. I slowly drift off to sleep...


End file.
